


Baseball Stars

by NightRiser



Category: South Park
Genre: Baseball South Park, Cuddles, M/M, Secret Heterochromia, Stan is stressed, baseball AU, staig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiser/pseuds/NightRiser
Summary: The boy's are at the end of high school. Most of them are playing on the baseball team, the South Park Cows. Stan Marsh is the captain of the team. He's earned his title and like most of his friends has become extremely passionate about the game. However, Stan's third baseman, Craig Tucker has just gone through a devastating breakup with his ex and right fielder Tweek Tweak. Stan has known about the effects of Craig's first breakup with Kenny and decides that as the team captain, he'll be there for him. However as the game continues and Stan starts getting stressed out due to parents, scholarships, romance and the game itself, it is Craig's turn to help him out.Obviously a story of cute fluff, hilarious characters and dirty humor.





	1. The Truth Comes Out

Stan Marsh stepped up to the pitcher mound. One foot in front of the other. He looked straight ahead at his catcher, Eric Cartman. He knew Cartman for his constant nagging and distractions, but for now? Eric's face was trained on nothing but the ball in Stan's fingertips. He looked at the male take a step up to the plate for the third time. The purple uniform was rippling in the breeze, those cold eyes were staring intently at Stan through the dark helmet. He was intent on not getting his third strike.

Stan slowed down his breathing. He felt the stitches of the ball against his somewhat cold fingers. The breeze tonight was slightly strong. It was fall of course. The sky was pitch black thanks to the stadium lights. Stan felt every eye in the crowd on him. On one hand it made his heart jump with excitement. On the other...it made him terrified. His breath caught in his throat. If he messed up...it would be all over for him. He never wanted to let down his team. 

He found his breath again. It came back in a long slow rhythm. "Time for the fast pitch..." he whispered to himself. His voice was barely heard, even as the crowd was dead quiet. He clutched the ball tightly. His glove came up to meet it at the center of his body as he turned his side ever so slightly and pulled up his leg. To Eric's glove, that's the only place it needed to go. His leg came up a little above ninety degrees. He pulled back farther. Then in one fluid motion, his arm came back and forward, snapping towards Eric's glove...the ball was speeding at a perfect strike. He saw the boy swing...the bat hurled through the air and with a sickening 'PHWAT!'...

Everyone looked up but there was no ball in the sky. It was rested safely in Eric's glove. It was a perfect pitch. The pitch that everyone admired Stan for. It was silent for a second longer before the Umpire stood up straight. Stan looked at him with intent eyes and a smile that spread across his small cheeks. He knew the outcome of this game.

"STRIKE THREE! HE'S OUT!" The Ump shouted in a voice loud enough to be heard from the small airplane sailing overhead the stadium. The cheering was deafening in Stan's ears. Everyone had jumped to their feet. He could hear them chanting his name. "STAN MARSH! MARSH! MARSH!" His smile was lighting up the rest of his team as well. They all ran forward. Craig, Clyde, Token and Kyle were the first to get there. Eric took a few seconds to get there...since of course he was doing a victory dance in front of the opposite player. He looked hilarious as an overweight boy doing a weird dance in catchers gear that made odd noises whenever he shuffled.

They were all hugging Stan, Kyle mainly. He was squeezing Stan so tight, the boy could barely breathe. "Don't kill him Broflovski." Craig said in that slight nasal voice, but even Tucker was smiling. The outfielders came in and joined in the group huddle, Kenny, Butters, Tweek. Even Jimmy managed to limp his way up from the bench. They were all laughing. It was joy that hit them all that night. They could rest easy knowing they finished their game with flying colors.

Butters wouldn't have to deal with his dad (the coach) drilling him on all the things he messed up on, Craig could go home and mess around with his guinea pigs since his father wouldn't take them away, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman would get their pizza for the night and Stan? Stan wouldn't have to listen to Randy get upset and throw a tantrum. "Nice pitch Marsh." Craig cupped the back of his head like the team usually did when congratulating each other.

Stan smiled broadly. He didn't speak but everyone knew he was proud. He loved his team, they had played their hardest and it paid off. He watched Craig run over to Tweek and kiss him smack dab in front of everyone. Nobody seemed to care. They all knew Craig loved Tweek and they were very romantic. Stan swore he saw Tweek blush and try to pull away before Craig's eyes widened and pulled away himself. There was a pain and sadness in his eyes. He frowned...that wasn't like Tweek and Craig at all. He quickly forgot about it as he turned to his super best friend Kyle, they locked foreheads, staring at each other a giggling like idiots. The game was over and everyone was excited.

Soon enough the team ran back to the dugout, waving to the crowd as they ran to get changed with happy smiles on their faces. Stan's was of course the largest. As the crowd disappeared from sight and the team went through the door connected to the dugout into the locker rooms, Stan could hear his friends cheers much more echoed. They were all patting each other on the back and having a good time. He could hear their loud whoops and talks to each other from all the way in the back where his, Kyle's, Kenny's and Cartman's lockers were. As they changed our if ther uniforms, Stan's thoughts went back to Tweek and Craig

He peeked around the corner, with just his shirt off to where the messy blonde haired boy was twitching. Of course he was drinking coffee instead of water, his eyes still twitching and his body was having the normal spasms that they all had grown used to. He watched the boy's shaky hands take off his own shirt and start buttoning on his own. He seemed out of it. Of course he was happy because of the teams win, but Stan could see a lingering sadness in his eyes. Craig was nowhere in sight, perhaps he was taking a shower.

Stan walked over to Tweek and sat down, finally slipping on his black hoodie. "Hey Tweek." He said. "Nice hit today." He said referring to the boy's triple in the last inning. Tweek jumped at Stan's sudden speech and smiled sweetly. "Y-yeah, thanks Stan." The hyper boy spoke. 

Stan looked at him closely. "Is there anything going on between you and Craig right now Tweek?" He asked, deciding to be straight out with it.

Tweek's hands froze just above the next button. Stan could already see the mistake he made in buttoning up, their was an extra hole at the bottom where he messed up. Tweek's face looked frozen as well. "H-huh? What do y-you mean Stan?" He asked worriedly. 

Stan looked at him with a frown. "Tweek I saw what happened out there, Craig kissed you and you froze up before you guys both pulled away. You both looked like you saw ghosts directly behind each other on the spot!" The ravenette pointed out.

Tweek looked down at his shirt and messed around with the loose button. He didn't even bother to fix it. "I-Craig and I-we broke up yesterday." He said. "Well, I broke up with him...I guess the excitement of the game made him forget...or-or something." He said looking embarrassed. 

Stan was speechless. Tweek and Craig had been together for years. They were inseparable. It seemed like they were meant to be as the only gay kids in all of South Park. Stan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Tweek." He said softly. "I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone because you didn't want them to worry about that instead of the game?" He asked sadly. Damn, they had both played through a breakup? Tough blow Tucker. 

"Yeah, We thought it would be best for the team..." Tweek said in a hushed voice as Clyde and Token left the locker room. Stan nodded his head and before thinking too much into it, hugged Tweek. His somewhat muscular arms wrapped around his thin teammate. 

"Your team is here for you Tweek. We're always here to help you." He said calmly. He was telling the truth, he was pretty sure this whole team had put past feuds behind them. They were a single unit working together now. 

Tweek's face reddened and he laughed. "I think Craig needs it more than I do." He said. "He's got than sadness lingering in his eyes." The twitchy boy said. "But thanks Stan." Stan let go and stood up, heading back over to Kyle, Kenny and Cartman.

"Hurry up dude, Keehl and Kenny are getting impatient for that pizza you promised us." Cartman said with a cheesy grin.

"No your getting impatient Cartman!" Kyle said. "And my name isn't Keehl, it's Kyle! Get it right, you've been saying it wrong since fourth grade!" Kyle snapped. Stan could already foresee another argument that would take forever to disband if he didn't hurry. He slid on his jeans and grabbed his brown coat. He put on his sneakers after switching them with his cleats. He kept his baseball cap, the blue and red colors on it reminded him of his Snow hat. He shoved his stuff into his locker. 

"Go head out to the car guys. I'll meet you there." He said.

He could hear his friends bickering as they left the locker room. He didn't see Tweek anymore so there was a good chance he already left. Stan went into the bathroom and washed down his face. He was still sweating pretty hard from the game. He looked at his pale reflection in the mirror. His sapphire eyes were shining bright. 

He heard footsteps exit the showers behind him as he leaned down to wash his face once more, splashing the cool water over his skin. His raven colored hair clung to his forehead. He stood up straight and went back into the locker room to grab his bag when he saw Craig getting dressed. He looked over at the male's muscular frame. The boy's own dark hair clung to his head, still wet from the shower and his jade green eyes were staring down at the phone clenched in his hands. For the second time Stan saw the brief sadness lingering there. "Hey Tucker." Stan said leaning against the lockers. 

Craig snapped his head up and scowled at Stan. "What's up Marsh?" He asked.

Stan shrugged. "Tweek, uh...Tweek told me what happened between you two." He said and looked up to see Craig's expression. "I just wanted to make sure your doing okay." Craig rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah Marsh I'm fine." He said sharply. Stan nodded and bit his lip before getting a small idea.

"Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and I are going out for pizza...wanna come?" He asked. "It's on me." Craig looked up at him and for a second Stan thought he was going to decline and claim Stan was just pitying him. Stan was only asking because 1. He knew Craig didn't have s ride, 2. Craig probably wanted a distraction and 3. Craig loved pizza and nobody refused free food.

"Fine." Craig said and stuffed his phone into his bag and pulled on a shirt. Stan smiled and grabbed his own, slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Let's get going then before Kyle and Cartman kill each other in front of my car. I don't want to be responsible." He said and walked beside Craig out of the locker room and into the chilly night air. Stan pulled his jacket tighter as he and Craig walked to his car where his friends were waiting. 

"Why is he here?" Cartman asked with a scowl. Kyle elbowed him. 

"I invited him fatass." Stan said rolling his eyes as he got in the drivers seat. Craig hopped in the back next to Kenny and looked out the window at Tweek's car pulling out of the parking lot. Stan heard Kyle slip in the passenger seat while Cartman squeezed in on the other side of Kenny.

"Whistling Willie's is open." Kyle said calmly and Stan nodded pulling out of the parking lot. Kyle turned up the music so the car wasn't silent. Of course Cartman and Kenny started singing Kelly Clarkson which made Stan smile. He wondered how Craig was faring in the back, he was sitting next to his older ex Kenny McCormick. Thank god the family restaurant wasn't too far away. There's only so much Kelly Clarkson he could take.

As they pulled in to the restaurants parking lot and parked the car, Cartman practically dived out and shouted. "Last one there's a rotten Keehl!" Kenny jumped out too, right before Kyle who shouted. 

"Dick! My name is Kyle!" He shouted as he raced after them. Stan got out slowly and waited for Craig. He shut the door and walked side by side with the taller male. It was silent for a while. It felt a lot like the game itself. 

"Hey Marsh?" Craig asked breaking the silence. Stan looked up at him.

"Yeah Craig?" He asked.

"Thanks." Stan blinked slowly, processing the out of character response from his old rival before smiling. The sadness in Craig's eye's had faintly disappeared.

"Anytime Tucker." 

They walked inside together.


	2. Just Visiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reliving in the moments of last night, Stan becomes exceedingly stressed about the upcoming game and school. Craig stops by to thank Stan but finds out that the boy needs a little more than a thank you.

**The Night of the Game:**

_The five teens sat in a semi-circle booth with a huge cheese pizza in front of them because Cartman finally let Stan get the cheapest item on the menu. Cartman was on the end seated next to Kyle and was finally calling him by the right name. Well...Kahl sounded close enough. Kenny was sitting in between Kyle and Stan, enjoying the pizza immensely. (Cartman couldn't let him eat in peace without cracking a few poor boy jokes of course because he knew Kenny wouldn't care). Craig sat beside Stan on the other end of the booth._

_"Pass the garlic sauce Kahl." Cartman said in the annoying voice he possessed. Kyle gave the sauce to the nagging fatass before looking at his super best friend across the table. "Hey Stan..."  He said as he watched the Ravenette. "You feeling okay?"  His eyebrows were narrowed in concern. Craig's head also happened to be turned towards Stan and soon, everybody was._

_Stan looked up from where he was drifted off in thought, his chin rested against his hand and his body slumped a little towards Craig. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" It was a good game." he mumbled. He brought his eyes up to meet Kenny's ocean blue ones. Those beautiful eyes were analyzing Stan's body as if he were looking for the problem anywhere on his friend. Then Stan's eyes swung over to Kyle. His best friend's emerald green eyes were staring at Stan's plate of food. The reason Kyle voiced his sudden concern. Two whole slices of pizza, untouched. Stan hadn't even touched his food once so Kyle knew something was wrong. Stan felt a little guilty so he looked over at Cartman to avoid Kyle's gaze. The boy had his dark chocolate eyes on his plate and the garlic sauce he was dipping his cheesy crust in. Stan rolled his eyes, typical Cartman to love his food more in the situation. However at this point, Stan actually wanted to thank Cartman for not looking at him in concern. It made him feel guilty and surprisingly Cartman was okay for now._

_He was about to fold his arms over his chest and insist to Kyle that he really was fine when he remembered that someone else was sitting with them. His gaze wandered over to Craig. A million thoughts went through his head as he looked at Tucker, because Tucker's eyes weren't on his food or Stan's body...they were meeting Stan's eyes with a silent stare. The same eyes that sadness had once took shelter. Those light jade green eyes never wavered from their place. Stan gulped as a tingling feeling spread through his body and went down his spine._

_"I um...have to use the bathroom." He murmured and without waiting for Craig, he slipped his legs up from under the table and onto his seat so he hopped over the back of the booth and over to the other side. He didn't look back at his friends stupefied gazes as he walked briskly to the bathroom, hands in his pockets and back slowly hunched._

_Kenny went back to eating his food eventually forgetting about it. "Stan'll be fine Ky." he said in that rough voice. "He always pulls through n the end." McCormick barely talked so when he did it was attractive as fuck. Craig had to admit, now that the boy wore his hood down, wore sexy ripped jeans and dirty sneakers and let everyone see his face, his band-aids, his sandy blonde hair and missing tooth he was pretty awesome. Craig once kissed those chapped lips all the time...Not anymore at least and as far as he was concerned. He knew Kenny would probably be still up for the offer of hooking up but Craig had dismissed it. That wasn't what he needed right now._

_"Yeah Kahl...no need to worry about your boyfriend. Stan can handle himself. He is our captain after all." Eric spat out through mouthfuls of pizza. Craig didn't know why but it sounded like a genuine piece of advice in its own Cartman way. He looked at the larger boy. While everyone called him fatass, Eric had actually lost a lot of weight. Sure he still ate a lot but mainly he had more muscle. The term big-boned still fit in his category but Craig felt a strong sense of respect for the annoying guy. He lost his weight and had started to become more of a worker over the years despite the fact he was still a douche. His fashion sense barely changed. He mainly wore bright hoodies and beanies now. His eyes were an odd topic. Craig looked at Cartmans dark brown eyes and always found the one of the right to be a little odd. Almost glistening more than the other. It seemed to be a brighter brown, almost like contacts. Cartman was sensitive when he talked about his eye color. It was like he hated his eyes._

_"I'm just worried about him. He's been acting strange after every game. He seems more tired and more frustrated. Plus he's not eating. He's too lost in thought!" The bright concerned voice of Broflovski tore him from his thoughts. He looked to the Jewish boy. Kyle had given up wearing his hat long ago just like Craig did, his hair had finally been cut to a neat scholarly style. His piercing green eyes were now more noticeable since he no longer wore that ridiculous green hat. He usually dressed in sweater vests and white button up shirts now. Around his neck was a necklace with a small silver pendant. Craig couldn't make out the words though. He had to admit, Kyle made one hell of a hottie. His scholarly outfit had definitely given him a one up with the ladies around school. They all still thought he had a great ass of course, like most females looked at it their school._

_Each of Stan's gang had their own hot style, Kenny as the punk bad boy, Cartman as the bodybuilder, Kyle as the scholar and of course Stan the jock. He always noticed how Stan wore t-shirts with funny sayings along with a sports jacket with the symbol of the Broncos on the side. His blue and red baseball cap went surprisingly well with the whole apparel. He had to admit they were all hot as fuck. Craig leaned back in the booth, his pizza pretty much gone. He looked up at the dim lighting of the restaurant. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine." he murmured to himself. He was Stan Marsh... He was...perfect..._

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Craig stood on the front porch of the Marsh residence. He stared at the doorbell before finally sighing. He stuck out his tan finger and pressed the doorbell button. The sound seemed to echo through the house and pop right back out at him. He waited for a while, rocking back and forth on his feet. He could feel the soft breeze running through his dark hair. He shoved his hands into his leather jacket pockets. His white shirt stuck out like a sore thumb among his other black material including the pants and shoes. The silver dog tags swung back and forth, making a tinkling sound every time they clinked together. He heard footsteps and muffled shouting behind the door before it swung open revealing Shelly, Stan's older sister who had also gotten fucking hot over the years. He wondered if anything else changed. "Hey Tucker." she said stiffly. "What do you want?" Nope. Guess she was still a bitch.

 "I'm actually here to see Stan, Shelly." he said to her in a calm voice. Shelly wrinkled her face in disgust. "You guys still hang out? Even after the whole Peru accident a long time ago?" she asked. Craig glared. "Fuck you Shelly, that was a long time ago and unlike you, your brother has the decency to know when to shut up and leave the past in the past." he said angrily getting easily agitated by the Stan's sister. "Your on my doorstep Tucker, I'd watch your mouth if you want to talk to my brother." she hissed and got up in his face with her arms crossed. The silent staring contest between them seemed to last forever before the gentle voice was heard over the railing.

 "Shelly? Who's at the door?" Stan asked somewhat tiredly, peeking over the railing at the doorway. Shelly tried to shut the door but Craig was faster. He slipped inside and went around Shelly who actually growled at him as he made his way in. She punched him in the shoulder before heading back to her spot on the couch. "The dick is here to see you Stan." Shelly said. "Be careful, he may give you syphilis." She laughed dryly and Stan smiled weakly before looking back at Craig. "Come upstairs." he said quietly and Craig could practically hear the sleepiness in his voice. He followed Stan up the stairs to Stan's room. "Sorry about Shelly. She's on her period." he said quietly.

 "I think she's always on her period." Craig said sarcastically earning a playful glare from Stan. He looked around the boys room. Posters of famous football and baseball players were plastered on the wall. This included the Broncos. He noticed Stan beginning to put some papers in order on the desk in the corner of his room. He walked over to Stan's bed pushed against the far wall and in the other back corner, photos were strung up on the wall next to it. They were mostly photos of Stan and Kyle. He could see Kenny and Cartman as well. Even Butters had made it into the photo wall. He scanned each one, a Terrence and Philip photo, hung up neatly next to a photo of Stan, Kyle and Ike. Ike was more grown up and almost a teenager in this picture. His scruffy black hair and dark eyed made him look nothing like his brother. Then he stopped when he found a picture of him, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Stan and Kyle hanging out at the beach. There was another of just Stan and his gang as preschoolers. Then he paused. A picture from baseball practice. It looked more worn out than the other photos like it had been taken down and put back up multiple times. It was a picture of him and Stan. They were both wearing their jerseys. Marsh held a stupid dopey grin on his face, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was dying of laughter while his arm was around Craig. Craig himself looked like he was rolling his eyes with a sideways smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. 

 "My parents are out currently. I forget where they went. Probably to get groceries or something." Stan spoke up, tearing Craig's face away from the photo. Stan had collapsed in his desk chair and was looking at Craig tiredly. "It's just me and Shelly today and shes been giving me a horrible migraine." he said in a joking voice. Craig finally noticed it for the first time since they came upstairs. Stan had bags under his eyes. He wondered if the boy had gotten any sleep last night at all. It looked like him the night after him and Tweek's breakup but he wouldn't bring anything up about that today. Instead of asking about it he sat down on the bed. "That's okay, I don't like your dad much anyway." he admitted. Stan smiled weakly. "That makes two of us." Stan loved his father because he was family but the rest of him was so embarrassing. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

 Craig's stomach tightened. "I'm...just visiting." he said calmly. "And I wanted to say thank you again for last night." he said. Stan shrugged his shoulders. "Its the least I can do for a friend." he said. Craig only nodded and bit down the nervous feeling that rose up in his chest. "I also wanted to ask...are you feeling alright?"

 Stan dropped a bit. "Yeah. I told you yesterday I-" Craig slammed his hand against the wall so hard that Stan cut himself off mid-speech with wide eyes framed in surprise. Craig's fist had hit the wall hard but not hard enough to leave a dent. 

"That isn't true and you know it!" Craig hissed angrily. He could hear Shelly cursing downstairs before yelling at them to be quiet. He ignored her. "Stan, you have bags under your eyes, your clearly stressed out, your barely eating and...and..." he paused. Shit he thought he had more reasons. "Listen your friends are worried for you. I can see Kyle practically wanting to jump out of his seat and beg you to tell him whats wrong." he paused. "And maybe I am a little worried to that your stressing yourself out over stupid shit." Craig looked away, his own face flushing. _Fuck keep that worry stuff to a minimum Tucker._ He thought to himself. "Can you at least tell me something?" he asked. He swore he could pick up the faint smell of something else in the room but he couldn't identify it currently because of his focus on the boy in front of him.

 Stan's look of surprise finally faded and he frowned. "I..." He looked down at his hands and sighed...he closed his eyes before slowly raising his chin to look at Craig. "I'm just so stressed out about the championships and schoolwork, I'm having a hard time focusing on other stuff in life." he said to Craig quietly. Craig raised his eyebrow.

"Important stuff like sleeping and eating?" He asked skeptically. "You need to stay healthy if you want to get rid of your stress." He informed him. "Your not really doing a good job." Stan glared at him. Craig had seen Stan'd phases after the breakups with Wendy, his goth phase and his growing depression. He had a feeling life wasn't done with Stan Marsh yet. 

Stan rubbed his eyes once more. "Go to sleep Stan, and when you wake up? Eat something." Craig said as the tough love section of their friendship took over. Stan shook his head but it was clear he wanted sleep. It was completely obvious.

"Hang on." Craig said and left the room, running downstairs and past Shelly, into the kitchen. He searched the pantry and found a few NutriGrain bars. He walked past Shelly, who flipped him of on his way by. He returned the favor of course with whatever free hand he had. He stomped upstairs and trudged back into Stanley's room. "Why don't you-" he paused at the sight that waited for him in the room.

 Stanley was passed out with his head on his desk, his one arm holding up his head like a pillow and the other one dangling a few inches off the floor. His whole body was slumped over and quiet snores came from his lips. Craig looked surprised but only for a minute. He dumped the NutriGrain bars on the table next to Stan's bed and walked over to Stan. He gently moved the boys arm out of the way so he could pick him up, bridal style. He was careful not to disturb him as he walked him over to his bed. Stan's head was propped against Craig's chest with his chin tucked. His lips looked so kissable and Craig found it cute. He set Stanley down in his bed and covered him up and switched off the lamp light. He looked down at him for a while, snoring their peacefully before smiling. "Sweet dreams Marsh." he said. He looked up above the bed at the picture of the two of them. The faded and worn out picture stuck out like a sore thumb to Craig. Stan's laughing face. He found himself to love that face the more that he looked at it.

 Soon he was walking down the stairs. He could hear Shelly shouting and demanding to know where the NutriGrain bars were. Craig told her he ate them all. She ran him out of the house and screamed curses after him like a child before finally cooling down and slamming the door shut. He smiled contently as he walked back to his house. The thoughts of Stan''s sleeping figure bounced around his head. It always seemed to come back into his thoughts but it kept him cheerful. He approached his own house and swung open the front door, not even bothering to talk to his family as he ran upstairs and to his room. 

 The curtains were drawn in his room so he opened them to let the light in. He walked over to his large bed in the center of the room past Stripes cage and laid back. He grabbed his phone and slipped on his earbuds. Music by the KONGOS poured into his eardrums. His hands wen to his pockets and he pulled out the folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and held it up to the light. The picture of him and Stan. He smiled at it and stared for a while before folding it back up and hugging it to his chest. He rolled over onto his side and fell asleep with the photo clutched in his hands and the images of Stan echoing through his mind. 

Craig's sister had went upstairs to check on him due to her mothers demands. What she saw had her running down the stairs screaming. When her mother asked her what was wrong, Tricia looked at her with a crazed look full of questions. 

"Craig's smiling in his sleep!" she told her dramatically as questions bounced around the girls head. Why was Craig smiling in his sleep? She was desperate for those answers especially since he had just gone through heartbreak.

Tricia looked back towards the stairs. "I'm gonna ask him so many questions when he gets up..." she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Leave a comment telling me what you think and if you want to see any other South Park ship fanfics! I'm always interested in writing more ships!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I'll definitely be continuing this story...and this is my first so I love opinions. Just please no hate.


End file.
